It Must Be The Rain
by faustusfaustine
Summary: ItachiHinata. one-shot. PG for explicit language. Just something i written because inpiration struck me. er, really suck at summaries. so please read it for urself, it is only like 300 words...


There is always this irritating disclaimer thing, right? So lets get this over and done with. Anybody from naruto does not belong to me. They prefer their creator Masashi Kishimoto. So peace.

O yeah, before I forget. **No flames**. You can't flame anyone with no vocabulary…

* * *

**It must be the rain.**

_Hinata's POV…_

I run down the streets in the fastest speed my legs can carry me. I lost to him again; it's the 10th time this week…

"Cough" that thick, red liquid dripped on the ground, instantly staining it to reddish brown. I stood there, using that little strength left to prevent myself from falling

Why, why am I so weak? For all these years, I tried; I really tried. But I just cannot change myself. Is Neji-niisan right? I am starting to lose that little faith I had in myself.

"KABOOM!!!" Thunder crashed suddenly. I jumped at that. Damn, why am I so useless? I still jump at the sound of thunder crashing. Hot, wet tears started flowing out of my eyes, just like the pouring rain, only that the raindrops are much colder.

Just then, I noticed a figure walking towards me. Is that Sasuke? Nah, that figure is much taller than him. Yet I cannot not deny the similarity. The hair, that way of walking… … My strength is waning; I am losing my grip.

_Itachi's POV…_

I caught her in my arms. Who is she? Her skin, so fair that it looks translucent. Her eyes seem slightly swollen, she must have cried. I used my hand to wipe the raindrops off her face. She's beautiful. Damn, it must be the rain. Just then, I noticed the reddish brown patch on the ground. She's injured. I immediately carried her to a nearby shelter.

I concentrated my chakra on my hands, and placed it above her chest. The concentrated amount of chakra made a soft buzzing sound, the Jutsu is taking effect. Who could have inflicted such damage on a frail girl? At the corner of my eye, I noticed a shiny metal piece dangling from her neck. Konoha's ninja, huh? Maybe she isn't that frail after all.

She coughed up blood again. Shit, this is too serious for me to handle. Once again, I carried her and rushed to the medical building. Right at the entrance, I saw a familiar figure. I recognized him right away. Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"Uchiha Itachi, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his only visible eye flashing with anger.

I did not reply to his question.

"Put that girl down, before I kill you," he threatened as he pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

I chuckled to myself. Looks like he's all ready to fight me.

I cautiously placed her on the cold, hard concrete floor. Kakashi seemed surprised by my actions. Honestly, I am as surprised as he is. I walked away slowly, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't give chase. I hope that she is all right. I will never forget her; she looked so beautiful, it must be her creamy white complexion.

I smiled to myself. Nah, it must be the rain.

_Hinata's POV…_

I summoned my strength to pry my eyelids open. I surveyed my surroundings. The ceiling is painted ivory; I smelt the air, it was saturated with the pungent smell of medicine. I must be in the medical building. I looked to my left. Kakashi-sensei?

"You are awake," he said.

Just when he was about to leave…

"Who saved me?" I asked softly, sounding almost inaudible. I hope he catches what I said.

He turned back to look at me.

"Uchiha Itachi, " he replied and walked out of the ward.

Uchiha? Isn't that Sasuke's surname?

I looked out of the window, enjoying the view of Konoha.

Just who is Itachi? One thing for sure, I will never forget that name.

* * *

A/N: LOL, this is such a weird pairing. Well, it all started when my ex-classmate and I were talking about Naruto. He said that he wanted Sasuke and Hinata together because he wanted to witness BARINGEN! Baringen Bayakugan Sharingan. LOL. So I debated that Itachi and Hinata can do that too. So, it ended up with this story. ( ") Isn't it?

I uploaded this on too, the morei read this, the more i regreted that i have written this story... but well. . it is just so rare that i get inspirations like this, so be it, then..( ")(. )


End file.
